Minda Dumas
Minda Dumas is a racer that originally appeared in World Race 2.0. She was admitted into the Aqua Turbo team. In the race, she crashes and suffers engine trouble which prevents her from continuing in the Series of 2014 and causes her to finish in 18th place. She was then replaced on the team by Mathew Kornhoff. World Race 2015 In the World Race 2015, Minda Dumas reappears on the Delta Patriots team. On this team she drove a Porsche 911 from the late 1970's. She gets a disappointing 80th place with it. The Porsche she drives within this race is the same car driven by Carl Sagan in World Race Extreme. World Race 2015: Part 2 By World Race 2015: Part 2, Minda has now joined the Alpha Patriots team. She made 20th place. In the race she now owns a Green Lotus Elise and is Sponsored by Target. World Race 2016 (Rio) Minda Dumas reappears in World Race Series 2016, driving an Alfo Romeo Milano Zagato. She didn't drive very good and in the end she claimed 22nd place, 3rd to last. Thus she didn't continue on in the series. Driver Gallery zbczbcxbc.PNG dfdfg.PNG World Race Series 2018: Race #4 Maple Valley Minda Dumas' first appearance since 2016 was in World Race Series 2018. Here she drove in the 4th race of the series, a leg 1 race at Maple Valley in Maine. She drove a 2017 Hennessey Venom GT, the fastest road-legal automobile at the time. Minda started the race in 8th place kept the placing for the entire race. Due to this being below the top 6, Minda was unfortunately eliminated from the series. She almost had her shot at redeeming herself as a capable driver but let it go once more. Gallery amidst.JPG|Minda amidst the pack as Ray Chestnut flies off the track. She is behind David Smith. marva2.JPG|Minda in 7th place is passed by Jerome Rocks venomgt.JPG|Minda Dumas on lap 2 at Maple Valley World Race Series 2019: Race #3 Virginia International Raceway Minda Dumas made her sole WRS 2019 appearance while driving a black 2016 BMW M4 GTS in the Leg 1 race #3 event at Virginia International Raceway (VIR). Minda started the race in 5th place with a qualifying time of 3:13:40. After race start she drove rather passively, giving up 5th place to Alif Tharani. She further gave up her place to Audrey Craig and in the end, she overtook Tharani and finished in 6th. Minda got an excellent qualifying time for this race and had great potential for winning it but once again she missed her chance. As a result of placing lower than the top 4, she was eliminated from the 2019 series. As displayed by her driver information profile, Minda's representative country is the Philippines, her car's engine is a 493hp twin-turbocharged inline-6 and her gender is female. Gallery ergtegte.JPG|Minda is passed by Alif Tharani on Lap 1. ertyerwyrey.JPG|Behind Christine Halsey rthryry.JPG|Audrey Craig passes her on Lap 2. tradingpaint.JPG|Trading paint ni554n.JPG|Minda after being successfully passed by Craig. Trivia *Minda Dumas is a little known member of the worst racers in the World Race Series, along with Gary Kornhoff, Kamaria Davis and John Belt. Category:Racers Category:Porsche Drivers Category:Porsche 911 Drivers Category:Lotus Drivers Category:Lotus Elise Drivers Category:Alfo-Romeo Drivers Category:Alfo-Romeo Milano Zagato Drivers Category:Hennessey Drivers Category:Hennessey Venom Drivers Category:Dumas Racing Dynasty Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Maple Valley Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 VIR Category:BMW Drivers Category:BMW M4 Drivers Category:The Aqua Turbo Category:The Delta Patriots Category:The Alpha Patriots